Fantasy University: The Game
Fanstasy University™ is a browser-based multiplayer role playing game, that you can play on Facebook and Kongregate. It is designed by Simutronics, and was released to the public in open beta on October 19, 2010. Description You start off as a new student at Fantasy University, in the fictional land of Elanthia. Everywhere you turn, in the game world, you will find a multitude of bizarre characters, items and quests, generally parodies of pop-culture references, and popular memes. General Gameplay All through the game, you will receive a limited, replenishing supply of Adventure Points that allow you to travel in areas and fight monsters. As in all turn-based RPGs, you will recieve quests, fight enemies and gain Experience Points, that will allow you to level up. Items can be created through the crafting system. Items and their crafting recipes can be dropped by enemies or be earned through quests. The game's BFF feature allows you to add up to six of your Facebook or Kongregate Friends as BFFs. BFFs have many advantages: each BFF allows you to carry additional items, reduces the replentishing time of you Adventure Points by 50 seconds, and will occasionally perform a special action in combat, depending on their class. ... More Gameplay As of April 2011, the game features a Player Vs Player system, where you can challenge and/or humiliate other players. Other features in the game include Guilds, Guild Raids (multiplayer quests), Pets, Achievements and more. Currency Fantasy University™ uses a virtual currency system: Hero Points. You may purchase Hero Points in order to acquire additional storage space, special items, and other benefits in the Hero Shop. Frequently Asked Questions Please see F.A.Q. Getting Started The following pages should help you get a grasp on how the game works. *The Interface *The Combat System *Adventures *The Inventory *Quests Credits "If anything could be called a Team Project, then Fantasy University™ would be it! Everyone contributed at most every level of the design, inspiration, humor and visual feel of this epic adventure. Having said that, here is the team and the main hat they wore when not playing practical jokes on each other. We can all proudly say, "FU, buddy, F freakin' U"." Simutronics Corporation : The Vision Monger *David Whatley (The Vision Monger) : Project Manager and Scrum Master *Eric Slick (Project Manager and Scrum Master) : Lead Code Monkey and Software Design *Chris "Skippy" Moore (Lead Code Monkey and Software Design) : Code Monkeys *Michael Madison *Eric Slick *Mike Anderson *Brett Sweeney *Jeff Addams *Mike Paddock *Aaron Standridge ' Intern Code Monkey' *Chris Jacobson : Lead Artist and Visual Style Director *Tracy Butler : Art Monkeys *Candy Janney *Josh Stover *Chris Ready : Writing and Humor (laugh, damn you!) *Nathan Lutz *Josh Erwin *Andrew Bott : Core Creative Design *David Whatley *Chris "Skippy" Moore *Nathan Lutz *Josh Erwin *Eric Latham *Tracy Butler *Josh Stover *Steph Shaver *Andrew Bott : Design Contributors *Eric Slick *Jeff Addams *Candy Janney *Elonka Dunin *Stephen Hmiel *Travis Jenkins *Chris Owens : Design Interns *Jeff Aldrich *Tucker Sherry : Special Art Contributons *Eric Latham *Nathan Lutz *Spenser Tate Moore *Lauren Ratcliff *Amanda Walker : HTML Monkey *Jeff Adams : Customer Service Monkey Manager *Chris Metzener : Customer Service Monkey and Soda Jerk *Michael Niemeyer : Quality Assurance Mistress *Elonka Dunin : Quality Assurance Monkey *Stephen Hmiel : Quality Assurance Helperbots *Chris Owens *Ryan Hamilton *Travis Jenkins *JJ Sturgeon *Sam Mosely : Office Manager & Cat Herder *Tamma Speraneo : IT Manager ... tag, you're IT! *Elizabeth Brown : Vice President Business Development & Stuff *Mike Wadley TriplePoint PR : Flack Queen *Wendy Beasley : Flack Ninjas *Chris Heintz *Andy Rosenberg *John O'Leary Category:General Info